halloweenmoviefandomcom-20200223-history
Michael Myers/2007 Remake Timeline
Michael Myers is a central character from the Halloween franchise. In the 2007 remake, he serves as the main protagonist and in the 2009 sequel, as the main antagonist. He is also portrayed as a brutal, visceral, extremely violent psychopath killing with sheer unbridled, animalistic rage. A tall man standing at 6'6 (2.03 meters), he towers over most if not all of his victims, and being of strong build, this makes him naturally more able to overpower his victims and more durable, which adds to the frightening demeanor of the already-terrifying character. (For earlier incarnations, see Michael Myers). Physical characteristics Height: 6'8 Weight: 325 LBS Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Dark Blonde Biography Childhood Michael Myers was the son of Deborah Myers and an unidentified father in the suburbs of Haddonfield , Illinois. From an early age, Michael began exhibiting signs of abnormal, antisocial behavior including a complete lack of empathy and a fascination with harming small animals. His family life was severely dysfunctional: his mother worked as an exotic dancer, his father had passed away, his older sister Judith could not stand him, and his mother's live-in boyfriend, Ronnie White, was a callous, abusive man who was always threatening to harm Michael. The only members of the family that Michael had any appreciation for were his mother and his infant sister Angel, whom he nicknamed "Boo". Michael was incapable of coping with the world around him and sought solitude by hiding his face behind masks, saying he was "ugly" and had to wear them to hide his "ugliness" When Michael was ten years old, he went to school on the day of Halloween. While in the restroom, he was bullied by an older student named Wesley Rhoades, who teased Michael over the fact that his mother was a stripper at the Rabbit in Red Lounge. Michael rallied back against the bully, but Principal Jim Chambers broke up the fight before it could get out of hand. He gave Wesley and Michael detention for the fight and needlessly telling him "fuck you". While searching through Michael's school bag, Chambers discovered a condom and a dead cat in a sealed plastic bag as well as a stack of photographs depicting dead animals in various states of mutilation. He called Michael's mother as well as a child psychologist, Dr. Sam Loomis, and asked them to come to his office to discuss how to help Michael moving forward. After school, Michael followed Wesley through the woods and ambushed him. Wearing a clown mask over his face, he repeatedly beat Wesley with a large tree branch until the boy was bloody, battered and bruised. Even though Wesley was crying and apologizing, Michael showed no mercy and beat him to death. That evening, Deborah asked her eldest daughter Judith to take Michael out for Halloween. She warned Michael that she had not forgotten about the incident at school, but was completely blind to the deep-seated emotional trauma that was already manifesting inside Michael's mind. As it was, Judith dismissed her mother's request and left Michael to his own devices, preferring instead to go up to her bedroom with her boyfriend Steven Haley. Michael went trick-or-treating by himself and returned home fairly early in the evening. After enduring more verbal abuse from his crippled would-be stepfather Ronnie, Michael suffered a psychotic break. Still wearing his clown costume, Michael went into the kitchen to get a kitchen knife and a roll of duct tape. He found Ronnie passed out in the living room and bound the man's body to the chair with the tape. He then slit his throat open with the knife and hovered above him so that Ronnie could see the face of the one who killed him. While Ronnie bled out, Michael stabbed him several more times in the face and chest. Note shown, but confirmed by a news reporter following the incident He then found Steve in the kitchen making a sandwich. He clubbed him across the back of the head with an aluminum baseball bat then beat him several more times until he was dead. Michael found a mask that Steve had purchased for Halloween and switched it out with his own clown mask. He went upstairs to his sister Judith's room. He hovered above her bed while her back was turned and began running his fingers across her leg. Judith was instantly irate with him and slapped Michael several times across his masked face. Michael then stabbed her in the stomach with a knife. Judith tried to get away, but Michael followed her into the hallway where he further stabbed her, inflicting a total of seventeen wounds. A total of seventeen stab wounds was also confirmed by the news reporter. Michael came downstairs, removed his mask and went to his baby sister's crib. He kissed her on the forehead, said "Happy Halloween, Boo." and then brought the baby outside. A short while later, Deborah Myers returned home to see a blood-soaked Michael sitting on the sidewalk cradling his sister. Michael was arrested and remanded to the care of Smith's Grove Sanitarium in Warren County. He became the patient of Dr. Loomis, who spent many sessions with Michael, hoping to find a way to help him. As it was, Michael seemed to possess no memory of the incident and of being responsible for killing four people. It is revealed in a cut scene that the police attributed the murder of Wesley Rhoades to Michael as well. At first, Michael was a model patient and the hospital staff felt that it was therapeutic for him to make his own masks. A prison guard named Ismael Cruz befriended Michael and tried to keep the boy in good spirits. Deborah visited him once a week, but still rejected the notion that her son was a psychopathic killer. Within a year, Michael grew more and more withdrawn. He wore his masks with greater frequency, claiming that they 'hid his ugliness'. He asked Dr. Loomis when he would be able to go home, to which Loomis always reminded him of the terrible things he had done. On one particular visit, Deborah gave Michael an old photograph of himself and his little sister. She thought Michael might like to hang it in his bedroom. Loomis and Deborah walked out of the room, leaving Michael in the care of a nurse named Wynn. Nurse Wynn took a look at the picture of the two children and commented on how beautiful Michael's sister was rather rudely, stating that "she couldn't possibly be related to him." Michael waited for her to turn her back before grabbing the fork off of his tray and lodging it into her collar, killing her. Loomis and Deborah raced back into the room and she saw, for the first time, her son's true colors: a psychotic murderer. Unable to cope with this, Deborah Myers took her own life shortly following this incident. Break-out Michael spent the next fifteen years at Smith's Grove, never saying a word. He sat in his cell and made paper-mache masks which he used to decorate his room. Michael was called in for a parole hearing to determine whether he was mentally fit to stand trial. A city councilman took one look at Michael and determined that he should never be allowed out of Smith's Grove. Administrator Morgan Walker denied him parole.Cut scene After this, Michael decided to break out. While being transferred back to his cell, he broke free of his manacles and killed six prison guards as well as a receptionist named Gloria. The death of guard Noel Kluggs was revealed in a cut scene He walked out of Smith's Grove and made his way to a nearby truck stop where he killed a truck driver named Joe Grizzly in a restroom. He took Grizzly's clothes and discarded his own hospital robes. Michael made his way all the way back to Haddonfield. He stopped at his now-derelict childhood home. He pulled up a few floorboards and retrieved the knife and mask that he used on the night he killed his older sister. Apparently Michael hid these away after the initial murders though this was never indicated in the flashback sequence. He then went to the cemetery where he stole a headstone, marked 'MYERS'. He replaced it with the corpse of an animal, brought the gravestone back to the Myers house and placed it in Judith's old room. Finding Angel Myers (now Laurie Strode) It was at this point that Michael learned about Laurie Strode. Through means as yet unclear, Michael knew that Laurie was his baby sister "Boo" all grown up. Michael wanted Laurie, but first needed to isolate her by doing away with all elements from her current life, namely, her friends and family. On Halloween night, Laurie's close friend Lynda Van der Klok and her boyfriend Bob Simms broke into the Myers home to drink beer and have sex. Michael bid his time, silently watching them from within the shadows of Judith's bedroom. After the couple was done, Michael followed Bob downstairs. He stabbed him in the chest with his knife, pinning him to the wall (repeated from the original film). He then went back upstairs with a bed sheet over his head and strangled Lynda to death. Michael then went to the Wallace residence where Laurie's friend Annie Brackett was babysitting a girl named Lindsey Wallace. Annie shirked her duties and brought Lindsey with her to the nearby Doyal house, where Laurie was babysitting little Tommy Doyle. Annie then returned to the Wallace house, where she prepared to have sex with her boyfriend Paul. Michael appeared before them and killed Paul by stabbing him through the heart. He seized Annie, who was naked from the waist up, hitting and disarming her when she got away and grabbed a knife. After that, he would keep the schoolgirl captive with the chance to cut and sting away at her bare bosom, moving on to the torture that intrigued him since childhood. Leaving her covered in blood on the floor in the foyer, he also hung Paul's corpse from a rope in the same room and placed a jack-o'-lantern over his head. Laurie then came over and found her tortured best friend still alive on the floor. While Laurie was calling 9-1-1, Michael stepped out of the shadows and attacked her. Michael grabbed Laurie and began tossing her about the room. She picked up a chair and threw it through a pair of French doors. She climbed out into the yard and shambled back to the Doyal house screaming for Tommy to let her in. Michael followed her across the street and muscled his way through the locked door. Laurie and the children ran upstairs and tried to lock themselves in the bathroom. Two officers responding to a 9-1-1 call arrived, but Michael killed both of them, stabbing them with his large butcher knife. Returning his attention to Laurie, he managed to get a hold of her, whereupon Laurie fainted. Michael carried Laurie back to the house he grew up in. When she awakened, she found herself in the basement of the house, with the body of Lynda Van Der Klok and the stolen headstone of Judith Myers lying next to her. Michael silently approached her, dropped to his knees and removed his mask. He set down his knife and pulled an old photograph out of his pocket. The photo was of himself and Laurie when she was still a baby - the same photo that his mother had given him shortly before her suicide. Laurie did not understand the significance of the photo, but took the opportunity to scoop up Michael's knife and stab him in the shoulder. Michael was temporarily incapacitated, but quickly recovered and followed Laurie into the neighbor's yard. He found her inside an empty swimming pool and loomed over her. Dr. Loomis, having been tracking Michael's actions ever since his escape, arrived on the scene and shot Michael several times in the back. The latter fell to the bottom of the pool then Loomis helped Laurie to climb out. Michael awakened moments later and climbed out of the pool. He found Laurie inside a nearby police car and violently yanked her out the door. He dragged her back into the Myers house, but Dr. Loomis tried to distract Michael, pleading with him to let Laurie go; he apologized for failing him and offered himself up as an alternative to killing Laurie. Michael grabbed Loomis' head with both hands and squeezed his skull until the doctor fell down, but as Michael walked towards Laurie, Loomis grabbed his foot to try and stop him. Michael shook him off and Loomis fell unconscious. This distraction gave Laurie the chance to escape again. She fled deeper into the house and tried to hide from Michael by climbing up into the ceiling. Michael discovered where she was and began poking holes in the ceiling with a broken beam. Laurie crawled across a weak patch of plaster and fell through the ceiling onto the floor. As she stood up, Michael tackled her and they both barreled through a balcony window, falling to the ground below. Laurie revived first. She picked up Doctor Loomis' gun again and aimed it at Michael's face. She pressed the trigger several times with no results; Michael suddenly awakened and she pulled the trigger once again. Laurie shot Michael in the head then began yelling in terror and shock. Family is forever Miraculously, Michael survived this apparent fatal gunshot wound. He was loaded into an ambulance and driven off towards the County Coroner's Office. Through an act of fate, ambulance driver Alan Hooks accidentally struck a cow crossing the road, which killed him instantly. The impact revived Michael, who broke out of the back of the ambulance and used a shard of broken glass to decapitate Hooks' partner Gary Scott. Michael disappeared and, to all accounts, no official investigation as to his whereabouts was put underway. For the next two years, Michael lived as a hermit on the outskirts of the town, patiently biding his time, waiting for the chance to find his sister once again. He began living in an old cabin off Eagle Road, although the owners of the property would chase him off from time to time. Invariably though, Michael kept returning. Michael's only companion was his mother, whose image existed within his mind as an apparition dressed in white. Deborah Myers was the guiding force behind Michael's actions both in life and now even in death. Under Deborah's advice, Michael kept to himself until the time was ready for him to strike again. In 2009, two years after his last rampage, Michael was prompted to kill again. The owners of the cabin he had been living in had encountered him in their field. Floyd, his daughter Jazlean and her husband Sherman warned Michael about trespassing on their land, and the two men began beating Michael down with tire irons and baseball bats. After suffering several blows, Michael donned his old mask and struck back. He stabbed Sherman to death with a hunting knife, then impaled Floyd on a pair of deer antlers affixed to the front of the latter's truck. Jazlean tried to retreat inside the vehicle, but Michael pulled her out and stabbed her to death. He then killed and ate their dog Ivan. Michael then made a foray into the city proper for the first time in two years. He went to the Rabbit in Red Lounge where his mother once worked as a dancer. Michael was outside the back of the building when he was discovered by a bouncer named Howard Boggs. Boggs thought that Michael was a homeless hippie rooting through the garbage and warned him to leave. Michael grabbed Boggs and slammed him down hard on the ground. He stomped his boot into Howard's skull, crushing it. He then dragged the body inside the club and hung it from a string of holiday lights. Michael then took to slaughtering the two other occupants of the club: proprietor Lou Martini and a dancer named Misty Dawn. He broke Martini's arm and slammed him into the walls with enough force that he quickly died. Misty tried to run away, but Michael caught up with her and killed her by repeatedly smashing her face against a mirror. The following day on Halloween, Michael wandered into town towards a book store where he found his old adversary Sam Loomis. Loomis had written a book on the previous murders called "The Devil Walks Among Us" and was attending a signing at the store to promote it. Michael watched from afar and the voice of his mother reminded him how Loomis was profiting off their family's misery. Michael wordlessly vowed to himself that he would take care of Loomis in due time. That evening, Michael lurked outside a Halloween barn rave called the Phantom Jam. He murdered a young partygoer named Wolfie and a girl named Harley David. Harley was a friend of Laurie Strode's, though it is unclear whether Michael was aware of this fact, or the fact that Laurie had been attending the party as well. Michael then went to the Brackett residence at 15 Cherrywood Road, where Laurie had been living. He encountered a police deputy named Andy Neale guarding the house from outside. Michael stepped out from behind a tree and choked Neale to death. He then went inside where he encountered the third survivor of his last rampage - Annie Brackett. Michael appeared before Annie in her bathroom, but when she tried to run, Michael grabbed her and battered her across the room. He then butchered her and left her to die much like he did two years earlier. Shortly after this, Laurie returned home with her friend Mya Rockwell. The two girls went upstairs to the bathroom and discovered Annie on the floor, dying. Mya came downstairs to call for help, but Michael attacked her, stabbing her in the chest in the kitchen. He then went back upstairs to get his sister, who ran off screaming into the night. Laurie was nearly rescued by a passing driver named Becks, but Michael killed him by shoving his face through the passenger side window. He then made the car roll over with Laurie inside, sending it tumbling down a ravine. With Laurie now unconscious, Michael collected his prey and carried her back to his secluded cabin. By this point, the town police were very much aware of Michael's latest rampage and located the place where he had taken Laurie. Sheriff Brackett called in a helicopter unit and police squad cars surrounded the cabin. Dr. Loomis arrived as well and entered the cabin in an effort to save Laurie from her psychotic brother. Loomis told Michael that Laurie needed to come with him, however, Laurie said that the spectral young Michael was holding her down. After Dr. Loomis told Laurie that no one was holding her down, the vision of Deborah gave Michael a nod of approval and he pushed Loomis. Michael then pulled out his knife and killed Loomis by slashing his face and stabbing him in the chest. Seeing this, Sheriff Brackett shot Michael twice in the chest, resulting in the latter getting impaled. Laurie then came to her senses and found Loomis dead and Michael impaled. She came up to Michael and told him that she loved him. Michael tried to attack Laurie, but was too badly injured to do it. Laurie then grabbed his knife and stabbed him several times in the chest and once in the face. Laurie survived but was placed in an insane asylum. Unrated Director's Cut The image of Deborah Myers gave Michael a nod of approval and he tackled Dr. Loomis, sending them both crashing through the wall to the outside. As the two grappled, Michael removed his mask, shouted "Die!" then stabbed Loomis in the stomach. When Loomis fell to the ground, the police had a clear shot and opened fire on Michael, gunning him down in the middle of the field. Laurie went on to wear Michael's mask herself and was also shot down. Description As a boy, Michael Myers looked fairly average. He had long, light hair and cold, blue eyes. The night he murdered his sister he wore a clown costume, consisting of a red patterned shirt and a plastic clown mask. After being admitted to Smith's Grove, Myers began regularly making and wearing various masks, closing off from the outside world. As an adult, Michael Myers has grown significantly, standing 6'8 feet tall, 10 full inches above the average American male, and has a large, muscular build. His long hair has darkened, and grown even longer. He still wore the masks he made, and those he was not using were hung all over his room at the sanitarium. After escaping Smith's Grove, Myers killed a similarly large man for his clothing, a greasy brown mechanic's jumpsuit, and returned to the Myers house to pick up the mask he used to kill his sister, though after years of age it was yellowed and cracked. After spending two years as a hermit, Myers' mask had deteriorated further, taking on a light brown color, as well as being cracked enough to expose almost half of his face. He wore tattered, heavy clothing and his hair and beard had grown significantly longer. Due to the condition of the mask, and the solitude afforded to him as a hermit, Myers sometimes spent time with his mask off, though he often wore a hood, making it difficult to discern his face. Human Victims ''Halloween'' #Wesley Rhoades: Bludgeoned with large tree branch #Ronnie White: Throat slit with knife, stabbed repeatedly #Steven Haley: Bludgeoned with aluminum baseball bat #Judith Myers: Knifed 17 times #Nurse Wynn: Neck slashed with metal fork #Kendall Jacks: Bashed against wall and thrown (Unrated version only) #Noel Kluggs: Slammed against walls (Unrated version only) #Zach Garrett: Bludgeoned with chains (Theatrical version only) #Larry Redgrave: Beaten against wall (Theatrical version only) #Stan Payne: Used as a shield against bullets (Theatrical version only) #Patty Frost: Throat ripped out (Theatrical version only) #Gloria: Throat ripped out #Security Guard #1: Strangled (off-screen) #Security Guard #2: Thrown through window (off-screen) #Ismael Cruz: Repeatedly bashed against walls, nearly drowned in sink, head crushed by TV set #Joe Grizzly: Violently bashed against restroom stall wall, knifed twice #Grant Clark: Killed by unknown causes (off-screen; deleted scene) #Bob Simms: Impaled with knife (mimicry of Robert Simms' death in the original ''Halloween'') #Lynda Van der Klok: Strangled #Mason Strode: Slashed with knife #Cynthia Strode: Thrown at table, neck snapped #Paul Freedman: Knifed #Officer Lowery: Knifed #Deputy Charles: Knifed twice ''Halloween II'' #Gary Scott: Decapitated with glass shard #Floyd: Impaled on deer antlers #Sherman Benny: Eyes slit, knifed 5 times #Jazlean Benny: Knifed 5 times #Howard Boggs: Head stomped in #Lou Martini: Arm broken, bashed against wall #Misty Dawn: Bashed against mirror #Ned Atkins: Throat slit (deleted scene) #Wolfie: Knifed through back #Harley David: Strangled #Andy Neale: Neck snapped #Annie Brackett: Smashed against walls, knifed, beaten #Mya Rockwell: Knifed 4 times #Becks: Thrown through windshield #Sam Loomis: Head and chest slashed and knifed (Theatrical Cut); Stabbed in chest with knife (Director's Cut) Animal Victims ''Halloween'' #Elvis: Killed with small blade #Cat: Killed #Dog: Killed #Numerous other animals: Killed #Coyote: Mutilated and crucified on stick ''Halloween II'' #Ivan: Slain and eaten Dream Victims ''Halloween II'' #Octavia Daniels: Violently knifed to death #Unnamed old woman: Eyes ripped out #Innumerable hospital victims: Killed by unknown causes #Buddy: Axed Notes and Trivia *Unlike his 4-6, H20 and Final timeline counterparts, the remake Michael does not attack younger children. He is given many chances, including Lindsey Wallace, Tommy Doyle, and Mark, and yet shows no interest in harming them. *Also, unlike his counterparts, this Michael still loves his sister, Laurie Strode, and, except for a brief moment when she stabs him in the shoulder in Halloween, shows no desire to kill her. *The remake Michael is the first and only one to be heard talking, either as a boy or, as an adult, when he howls "Die!" to Dr. Loomis in the Director's Cut of the second film. Ironically, "Die" was Michael's last word before getting shot down. *In Halloween II, Michael usually grunts in anger or retaliation when murdering his victims, unlike in the first one, where he rarely grunts as he is silent most of the time, with the exception of when he kills Wesley Rhoades. *Unlike his earlier counterparts, this Michael is the only one ever seen to have facial hair. *Michael is 27 years old in the first movie and 28 in the second (29 in the Director's Cut). *It is implied by Dr. Loomis that Michael could have easily escaped the asylum at any time during his incarceration but willingly chose to stick around, possibly due to Loomis' influence. *This is the first and only incarnation of Michael so far where he dies permanently. Michael had survived near-death experiences in the previous movies and was left alive at the end of the 4-6 and H20 timelines. However a Halloween comic series by Chaos! Comic was made that connects the 4-6 timeline to the H20 timeline (this was made before Resurrection was released). In the comic continuity, Michael is killed by his sister Laurie. Upon Resurrection's release, Michael's death was retconned and the person Laurie ended up killing was a paramedic leaving Michael alive throughout the movie. However in one of Resurrection's alternate endings, Michael is killed. *Unlike in the original film, where Michael had brown hair and brown eyes, the 2007 incarnation of Michael had blonde hair and blue eyes. *The remake Michael's near immortality is the result of his massive body size, allowing him to endure pain and withstand shots from small firearms. However he could still be harmed and killed by larger firearms such as shotguns and rifles, such as seen in the 2009 movie. *This incarnation of Michael Myers is 6’8. *His Social Security Number was 776-776-776. References Category:Myers Family Category:Halloween II (2009) characters Category:Halloween (2007) characters Category:Killers Category:1980's births Category:2000's deaths Category:Deceased Villains Category:Main Characters Category:Male characters Category:Child Characters Category:Primary protagonists Category:Deceased